The present invention relates generally to collectors and receptacles and relates more particularly to a hair treatment solution collector.
With the increasing interest in the application of hair treatment solution to hair, such as permanent solutions, an increasing need has arisen for collectors for collecting the excess treatment solution during its application to the hair. Specifically, prior to the present invention, cotton was held under curlers or permanent type rods such that any excess treatment solution was absorbed by the cotton. Any further excess solution not absorbed by the cotton or when cotton was not utilized, would then run down the head of the patron onto a towel located around the neck and shoulders of the patron. Thus, in addition to not allowing the reuse of any excess hair treatment solution, this procedure resulted in the excessive use of cottons and towels increasing the overhead costs of the hair treatment.